Devil Trigger
by Zaiachi
Summary: AU. She's got the devil for a boss and she's learning that it's not exactly a walk in the park.
1. Act 00: A Wonderful Day

**Author's note: So here I am again with something new. And I hope this one is alright. No, this aint related to "A Deeper Shade of Blue", but I'll update that one later. Right now, I just want to do this and try to get this idea off of my head. It's like screaming at me to type it down. So without further ado, here's this fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DMC, Capcom does. But I'll be willing to adopt them if they put them for adoption!**

--

"I have to hand it to you…you've got a knack for being demoted."

The mocking tone of voice and the equally mocking retort earned the silver haired youth a rather nasty glare. The boy simply smirked at the glare giving person and shrugged his shoulders casually, a look of utter taunt oozing from his fair visage. It was so clear that he was having fun with this session, and it was something that he couldn't exactly pass up. It was too precious.

"Nero, stop being mean to Kei. She's been through a lot."

"I'm sorry Kyrie. I'll stop."

Nero agreed before walking over to the now, once again occupied desk. What happened to be sitting behind it was a fuming young woman of about 20, and was currently slamming her fist against the shiny oak wooden desk. By sheer force, she could possibly break it down into pieces, but of course, that's just exaggerating it a bit. The raven haired woman was literally gritting her teeth and Nero's smart ass comments weren't helping in the least. She was pretty much thankful of Kyrie for being able to make the younger teen shut his tap up.

"What happened to anyway? I heard you and the boss had quite an argument."

Kyrie asked whilst sitting on a chair not so far away from Kei's desk. Kei on the other hand sighed softly and placed her head on the desk, sulking. As for Nero, he sat beside Kyrie, and once again they were the dreaded trio at the creative section.

"I threw firecrackers at the boss."

Kei muttered, her hand going under her chin as she used her elbows as leverage for a bit. Kyrie and Nero looked at each other for a while and blinked. It was no wonder she got demoted. Then again, their boss was still kind enough since she didn't get fired instead for that crackling action she just did.

"Why'd you throw firecrackers at him?"

Nero and Kyrie asked in unison as they looked at Kei once more. This time Kei was looking so miserable that she didn't think she'd be able to say it, but in the end, she came to the decision of imparting with the knowledge.

"Well…It's like this."

--

The glaring sun was bright as usual and the day was more humid that anyone wanted it to be. Inside the compound of the infamous building known as DMC where a lot of great films plays and movies have been produced and casted, another spectacle was happening.

"Cute but it's no good. Do it again."

The cool and calm voice of the equally infamous CEO of DMC echoed inside the small room. The few stacked up sheets of bond paper fell on the table due to him tossing it back to the writer. Obviously, he didn't like the pun of this story. It was lacking in character development and story plot. All it had was badly pieced action scenes that would waste a lot of money when an actual production starts. It was unacceptable.

"But…I worked so hard on this!"

Soft fists slammed hard against the gray table in front of the CEO. The ravenous look on the girl's face didn't faze him in the least. In fact he let out a small scowl followed by a smirk as he saw this reaction. This writer of his was so easy to piss off that the smallest detail of criticism made her snap. It was fun to watch this reaction.

"Well guess what, it lacked a few sparks."

"You want sparks."

"Yes, I want sparks before we wing anything. Wouldnt want to waste our greens…I'm sure you can understand, Ms. Amanno."

The CEO and President spoke in his usual arrogant tone before grabbing a slice of pizza from the box on his desk. Kei who wasn't so happy about the outcome and the retort simply nodded and took her file of paper with her.

"Fine…I'll do it again…"

She uttered as she stalked towards the door gloomily. The president simply nodded before taking a bite. He was quite happy to have good workers working for him. Although, just as Kei turned the knob of the door, she took something out of her pockets. Two things, it was just two things. It was a strip of firecrackers and a lighter that she was supposed to use in order to trick Nero, but instead decided to use it for this purpose.

"You wanted sparks right, Mr. Sparda?"

She asked a she whirled around this earned her a hefty nod from the CEO. And at the exact time the nod ended, the raven haired girl lit the firecrackers and tossed it at her boss with much enthusiasm.

"What the—"

The sound of small sparks and explosions went off just as the firecrackers landed on his lap. Actually it was where Kei was aiming for and she was practically happy that her aim wasn't off. Thank you softball practice!

"Then try that on for size you unappreciative bastard!"

She scoffed as she watched Mr. Sparda stand on alert trying to evade the mini explosions happening by his lap and by his feet. As he looked up at the girl who brazenly did this to him, he saw her stick her tongue out at him with a matching "finger" to boot, and then she was gone. The look in her eyes were so challenging that it contributed to his silent arousal. If it was a fight she was looking for then she'll be getting one.

--

"Ah, so you were planning to use those on me?!"

Kei just shrugged, not really in the mood to entertain the already obvious nature of the conversation. Maybe she should have left out the detail about using those on Nero had she not used it on their boss, Dante Sparda.

"But it's really a shame. You worked so hard to get the job you wanted only to be demoted back here again."

Kyrie pitied her. Kei was actually very fond of Kyrie due to her kind nature. Unlike Nero who was a pest, Kyrie was very likeable.

"Ugh…and speaking of the devil…"

Kei noted as she saw the shiny white hair that rested atop of the head of a man that was viciously approaching. The scowl on his face surpassed even that of Nero's which was more irksome for her than she initially thought. The cocky grin on her boss's face made her want o shove the rejected material down his throat to relieve her of her annoyance, but at the moment she needed a job and she didn't need to do anything else to jeopardize her pay.

"Well Ms. Amanno. I hope you're satisfied. In fact, I think this place suits you much better…considering how CREATIVE you are."

He retorted with a friendly glare before waving his hands and walking off, and something else to tick her off, blew a kiss in her direction. The paper that was in Kei's grasp was currently being ripped apart…so annoyed and there was no chance for a rebuttal.

"Kei…you just ripped your other manuscript…"

This made Kei froze and made her look down at her hands. She saw her other manuscript being shredded which made her panic and eventually scream out of frustration.

"DANTE SPARDA! I HATE YOU!"

And this caught the attention of everyone at the creative team section. On the other hand, the CEO who was walking down the corridor back to his office smiled mischievously to himself. Really, revenge was a dish best serve cold…well in his case, sizzling hot.


	2. Act 01: The Find

**Author's note: Okay, here goes the next part of everything! Let's rock! Read and Review dears!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Dante and the others. But if Capcom will be nice to give them to me…I wont mind~**

**--**

**Act 01: The Find**

"Hello…creative desk. We meet yet again."

Kei was very enthusiastic again today. Logging in at around 8am in the morning only to be met with rough designs and other things concerning costumes and set props was very elevating indeed…not. She hated this work. She was not the physical creative type. She'd rather tap away at her laptop all day rather than help sketching and designing things she had no idea off. That and she was simply no good with designs.

"Good morning Ms. Amanno. You're looking as enthusiastic as ever. Keep up the good job~"

Kei offered a forced smile and allowed her annoying boss to make his pass. It was better this way. After that firecracker incident a few weeks ago, she tried her best avoiding him, only to always end up meeting and bumping into him. It was no happy moment. He often made comments about how enthusiastic she was now that she was demoted; a way to rub it in more and this often lead her to grow tired. Oh if she just didn't need the pay, she'd be working somewhere else…surely.

"I see the boss is making fun of you again."

Kyrie waved at her and she waved back, trying to smile only to fail. The auburn haired girl simply giggled a bit at her reaction, and saw that she was trying her best to cope up with the situation.

"And it's so often nowadays that the others are gossiping about you and what kind of relationship you have with the boss."

Nero popped up only to dump his things on the table adjacent to Kei's and Kyrie's. Looking at each other, the three sighed since they knew this was going to be another tough day.

And so the day begins…

"Hey~ I heard there was a girl here who threw firecrackers at the boss."

"Yeah I heard that too, it's so mean…"

"Mr. Sparda's always such a darling who'd want to hurt him?"

"I agree…must be some pretty wicked hag who done it."

And so the gossips also spread.

It was so typical that those girls would talk about Kei and her deeds the other day. Those women fawned over Dante like there was no tomorrow. They were his personal groupies, and perhaps if he asked for sex, they'd definitely throw themselves all over her. She on the other hand couldn't imagine what they saw in that arrogant prick. Sure he was a pretty face, but he was just that. A pretty face.

"Pretty hag it is, at least I'm no whore."

Kei just happened to pass by with Nero while the other women were talking amongst themselves. The other glared at her of course. Nero wasn't a big fan of these group either thus gave them the finger while walking away along with Kei.

"You're so popular."

"Can it Nero."

Nero just shrugged and so did Kei. These two when together was known as the duo with no manners, the rude pack, the bastard-bitch, and the plain annoying. They've got mouths that could annoy anyone effortlessly, and they were also often gossiped about as a pair. There was no truth in this. Kei and Nero were very close friends considering the way they treat each other, so they couldn't be the assumed pair, plus Nero was in love with Kyrie, so it was more impossible. Kei on the other hand showed no interest in men, so it was a fact she was hard to get and would never associate herself with a man in the same regard as Dante's little pack of whores.

"I really just want my writing job back."

Kei muttered as she finally arrived at her desk. She sat down behind it and grabbed a few pieces of paper to help with the layout and concept design for one of the soaps that were to be aired next month. She also had to think up of one of the character's suits…which she wasn't good at at all.

"I guess you do. Can see why too, Dante's little 'angels' seems to see you as a main topic."

"Well of course, it's not like he didn't deserve it. He deserved every bit of mini explosion there was."

Nero simply shook his head and glanced at Kei. She was really a tough cookie to handle but was so easy to break.

"Keep that up and you'll be demoted again, but that reminds me…weren't you working on a story before? The one you personally hand write down on your red journal."

She perked a brow at Nero. How the heck could he have known something like that? Did she show it to him before or did she tell him about it before?

"How do you know about that story?"

She asked.

"Don't you remember? You misplaced your journal a month ago and you keep asking me if I saw a red journal with story in it."

"Oh yeah…that did happen…"

She spoke sheepishly before taking out the journal and read some of its pages. Instantly, the look on her face lightened up. Nero noticed this and found it somewhat cute, but not to the point like how he found Kyrie attractive.

"So what is that anyway?"

"It's a story."

"About what?"

"About a devil who cries…"

"Well that sounds lame."

"I wasn't asking for your opinion Nero."

The two stuck their tongues out at each other just before Kyrie finally came. She looked at the two who seemed to be having one of their childish quarrels again which made her laugh softly. This in turn got the two's attention and got them to stop in the process.

"This is why the two of you are being rumored as a couple."

Kyrie spoke as she sat behind her desk before passing some more papers to Kei. The papers contained a girly looking design for a game show that was meant to be aired a few days from now. She hated working on this one or anything to girly for that matter and that's why their boss especially assigned it to her…oh the joys of making the CEO who is also the president your enemy inside the office…how grand.

"Oh come on Kyrie, that's never gonna happen. She's more of a brute than I am."

"That's right Kyrie, and he's got a crush on you."

It was blunt and it was effective. It was able to make Nero can it while blushing furiously and Kyrie blushing as well. The two have been childhood friends for such a long time, they both liked each other even though they weren't exactly TOO aware of it.

"Shut up…"

"Um…well…you guys have been working very hard lately...want to grab some snack at the cafeteria?"

In order to divert the topic Kyrie asked the two out and they happily replied with a nod. Nero still had that annoyed scowl at Kei for blurting it out just like that and Kei simply grinned at him triumphantly.

"Well let's go, I think I'm craving for pizza and caramel sundae."

Kei spoke enthusiastically. Lunch breaks and snack invitations were the only things she looked forward too nowadays. And with that the two nodded and the three went on their way to the cafeteria.

--

"Snack time starts and the creative department's pretty much like a ghost town."

Dante spoke to himself as he waltzed inside the department to see whether his victim was there. Obviously, much like any hungry human being, she wasn't there. He wasn't that much of a jerk not to allow her breaks. He wasn't that sadistic yet. Plus, he was having his own break of strawberry sundaes. But still, he did go over to her desk in order to see what kind of progress she had made.

"Not bad…but it's still not enough. These designs are lacking."

He muttered to himself as he placed the bundle of papers back on the desk. It was then that he saw a little crimson hued notebook resting atop of the said desk along with the wayward sheets of processed trees. Curious as to what it was, he picked it up and flipped through the pages quickly. His eyes sparkled at what he saw, and without much more time to spare, he waltzed out of the creative team's department along with his strawberry sundae and the little red notebook.

--

"WHERE IS IT?"

"Where is what?"

"My notebook!"

Kei practically screamed against Nero's ears making him cringe. Kyrie who heard the ear piercing scream rushed to their desks whilst the others simply stared on.

"Kei, what's wrong?"

Kyrie asked, quite concerned for her friend.

"My notebook…my red notebook, it's gone!"

The side of her eyes was tearing up. This was the second time she lost it. Nero shook his head and lectured her about leaving her thing unattended and as much as she didn't want to admit it, he was right. She could have at least kept it before giving into her stomach's wants. Kyrie on the other hand did her best to comfort her but to no avail, Kei was still feeling miserable.

"Oh Ms. Amanno~ the President is calling for you."

A beautiful tall and exotic looking blonde clad in black walked into the department whilst tipping down her darkly tinted glasses. It was the President's secretary, Trish.

"Ah great…just what I need. More trouble."

Kei muttered as she gloomily walked from her desk and then towards Trish who was smiling at her. Having this woman down here must mean serious business from the President.

"Come on kid, wouldn't want to make the boss wait."

Trish spoke with a wink to accompany it. That simply made Kei feel even worse.

A/N: And that's it for this chapter! Stay tuned my dears~ oh and~ Read and Review!


End file.
